Under the Bridge
by TorElla
Summary: University life is not easy, working at peterson cafe is not easy , taking a bus day and night in downtown neighborhood is sure as hell not easy , actually nothing is easy in New York City and then he came along making everything easy but complecated at the same time.


**A/N: Don't own any of the characters from HSM.**

**REVIEW, oh and Happy view.**

TGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"Coffee No sugar but extra cream? "Gabriella called out as she turns around to place the order on the table in front of the customer." $2.75 would be" She said looking at him with a smile on her face waiting for the money.

"There you go" The customer said as he hand her money "Busy day?"

She nods her head as she took the money from him "It always crazy on Friday though but oh well, it is New York City after all" She said with a laugh as she hand his change back to him "Here is your change, have a great day sir "She waved at the customer as he exit the coffee shop. "Lena?" I called out to my co-worker who is at the back organizing the order that was brought in, Taking off my apron and hanging it up. Lena is a year older than me and she just currently graduate college.

"Yeah Yeah you're off" She sighed.

I can't help but feel bad for her, it always busy on weekends and those are the day that we make a lot of sale and she's going to be here all by herself till closing which is at 12 midnight. It always likes that on Friday and Saturday and Sunday the shop can be closed at 6pm"I have classes in 30" she said to her with a guilty tone. It not like we don't have other staff, we have 2 other staff actually who are boys nick and bob.23 and 21 and they both pick today to be there day off.

"This is so not fair , why can't you just skip tonight's class?" she suggest

I shake my head as a rejection " Oh hell no, I skip my class last week I can't skip the same class again today "I hate skipping class , the two time that I actually skipped classes were when I need extra cash. It my last year at Columbia University major in law and Marriage counseling.

She took her place at the front of the cash register "why does Peterson have to be at down town location?"

Paterson Cafe is the name of the café, yeah I know it a weird name for a café but oh well the owner decide that's what he wants and yes it a he, Mr. Fred Patterson. . "because it a very suitable for a café duh" He Named the shop after his last name but only with one t instead of two ts Age 46 a divorce father of eight children, yup I said eight. It crazy I remember the first time he hired me and then told me his background and his kids let just say I was shocked "See you tomorrow?" I asked her while grabbing my bad off the rank.

"Oh yeah Saturday, you sure will. Get ready for another busy day and have fun with your roommate."

"Thanks thanks a lot." I said while running out the shop "See yeah red head" I laugh because I know she hates when I call her that but I can't help it, Her hair is actually not red it dark orange but to me it look red. Lena is very pretty and she has a puke rock look she gets hit on all the time not that I don't get hit on too but I'm not a red head or orange head if you want to call it that. Red heads and blondes are hot that's what bob said there easy to take home and fuck for one night I couldn't help but laugh because I kinder agree with him actually due to the fact that I have one as my roommate myself. "Thank you "I put money into the box and start walking to the empty seat near the back out of breath. I hate taking the bus at night, especially at downtown location where all the drunk assholes who are trying to get on the bus free and when they do, they start hitting on you it kinder scary it makes me shiver. I took a seat and place the books I was carrying on the seat beside me taking a deep breath of relieved, happy that I actually made the bus now I just have to wait till the bus reaches my destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Basketball training was crazy, haven't being here since morning and who could have thought I will still be here till now , I sighed when I looked at the time and notice it almost 9:30.

"Yeah I know, Taylor is pretty annoyed"

I turned around and saw my childhood best friend chad with his bag over his shoulder." Poor girl, she's has to take care the kids all by herself while pregnant herself. "Taylor is chad wife; we all went to high school together and when I said we I mean we as in there is more of us. Anyways Taylor and chad couldn't wait so they got married right after college and two years later Taylor got pregnant with their first child, then the second and now the third on the way. They got 2 and counting and I got none.

He sighed "Dude hurry up please you can go take shower at home "Chad said with an impatient voice.

"I wasn't taking a shower but okay" I said grabbing my bags off the table and taking my car keys out." Let's go" I said as we both head out of the locker room." I'm just gonna crash when I get home"

"You're lucky you get to crash, I have to stay up and listen to Taylor whine about being late and her trying to force me to talk to coach about cutting the training time short. I hate when she's pregnant, always whining "He said

I laughed unlocking the door with my remote control. Chad and I came with my car, we live ten minute away from each other so sometimes when chad wakes up late I always go and pick him up." Then stop getting her pregnant"

"Ha-ha, very funny" Being sarcastic." She did mention this being the last time though.

"Yeah right that's when sharpay said and then she has Addi " He said with a laugh "I think you all need to start wearing condos, too much kids running around"

"You always wanted to have a lot of kids with Tiara " He quietly.

That cut me off guard; we haven't talked about Tiara since we graduate college. We broke up due to the long distance and lack of communication we loved each other very much and that's one of the reasons why it was hard for us to keep going in our long distance relationship. Me,Sharpay,zeke,taylor,chad,Jason,ryan,kelsi,and Tiara herself ,All of us were best friend in high school but we all split up after graduation, chad and I went to NYU for basketball, I got scholarships into the school, Taylor went to Yale , sharpay went to some fashion school here in new York and so does Zeke but for cooking ,I forget where kelsi and Ryan went and Tiara the one girl who stole my heart throughout my high school year wanted to stay and study at university of Albuquerque, thousand mile away from each other. But somehow the rest of the gang stays together while Tiara and I didn't. I dated her in high school and half of college.

Chad saw the change of expression on his face and quickly change the subject knowing how much he hates talking about it "So can we drop by some place to get coffee I need it seriously?" He asked.

It was silent for felt like one hour before he finally decides to break the silent"still want coffee?" I asked him.

"Yeah, find one? "He asked with curiosity

I packed the car and turn to chad "Paterson "I said.

He looked out the window and saw the mini café "Umm do you think this is safe? It is downtown"

I got out of the car " At almost 10 chad nobody is going to notice us and it on our way home " I lock the door behind me once I know chad got out of the car" Or do you want us to all the way to Zeke's restaurant just for a cup of coffee?" I asked

"Okay okay let's just go"

I smirk and followed right behind him into the shop. I've never been to this side of the city before it kinder refreshing. "I hope you know you're paying "I said with a smirk and watched as the girl to us and freeze. I guess she figure out who we are.

"You're … I know you "She said surprise to us there

"Hi umm" I looked down on her name tag " Lena"

She looked at him with her mouth wide open "You know my name?"

Chad speak up snapping his fingers "Hey wake up I have a pregnant wife to get to and no he didn't know your name it your name tag he red off from."

Snapping out of daydream "Oh." She said a little disappointed

"Can i have a coffee with two sugar and one cream, what about you troy" He asked slapping him on the chest gently.

"Coffee, one sugar one cream. Are you here alone "I asked her when I notice nobody is with her,

She looked up from her cash register shocked to hear his voice "No, I mean yeah my co-worker just left"

I look at her with sympathy "Poor you "I give her a small smile.

"Yeah and you paying together?" She asked nervously

Chad who already got his wallet out answered "I will be paying and yes."

"$5.50 would be your total" she said. And turn around to go make their coffee.

"I thought she was going to scream for a second" I said with a laugh.

"I really can't deal with another fan right now" Look up as the orange hair girl hand them there coffee" do you know how scared I am to go home right now?"

I laughed knowing what he mean" Thanks Lena ." I thanked with a smiled

"Will you guys come back, I mean not that you have any reason to because this is downtown but you're like the first NBA celebrity we have had so far and we will make extra money if people know that troy Bolton and chad Danforth came here" she stopped knowing when went too far" I'm sorry that sound awfully bad, didn't it?"

I laughed "Yeah kinder "I looked at chad giving him an eye signal.

"Sorry" She looked down embarrassed.

"You know what this place looks really cozy and nice maybe when it dead like this we could drop by, what do u say?" I asked her

She looked up with a big smiled." Yeah that would great." She waved as we start making our way to the door. "Bye "

I waved at her as we make our way out of the shop. I unlock my car for chad who is impatient and his eagerly to get home to his wife. "I'm blaming this on you I hope you know that " I heard him say as we both get into the car.


End file.
